Only Exception
by FatalTendencies
Summary: One little thing can push someone over the edge and then they leave, but the question is, can you get them back? Or will you lose them in the process?
1. Chapter 1

They were fighting again. Walking around the house the house yelling and screaming at each other. Karkat was trembling and tears were threatening to spill over his eyes when he said something he would never be able to take back, "Well if that how you really fell then maybe we should just break up!"

"WELL MAYBE WE SHOULD" Dave shouted back.

"WELL IT WOULD BE BETTER THAN BEING IGNORED ALL THE TIME"

"SO YOU JUST WANT ME OUT OF YOUR LIFE?"

"ITS LIKE YOU ALREADY ARE!"

"THEN WHY HAVENT YOU DUMPED ME YET?"

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

Dave froze; the words sinking in. "I-I do love you," he started, "Don't you ever think otherwise."

"THEN FUCKING ACT LIKE IT!"

"IM TRYING...I'm trying…" Dave was trying to hold back tears as he spoke "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too, actually I'm not, I'm done." Karkat turned away from Dave, so he couldn't see his face.

"No. Please don't do this."

Karkat walked into their bedroom and fished a suitcase out of the closet. "I've given you too many chances. I can't do this anymore."

"Please I don't want to lose you!"

"You should have thought of that before you ignored me…" Karkat had packed a considerable about of clothes and a framed picture of the two of them. Dave tries to bring him into a hug but Karkat pushes him away.

"I love you!"

"Yeah I love you too, but that's not enough anymore."

"Where the hell are you going?" Dave asked tears spilling onto his cheeks.

"I'm going to Kanaya's place; don't try to follow me…" Karkat left their apartment slamming the door behind him. Dave slammed his back against the door and slid down to the floor. He had pushed away the person he loved most in the world. How could be such a fucking idiot? He tried to call but Karkat didn't pick up the phone. After what seemed like a hindered messages he finally gave up and went to bed. He fell asleep in one of the sweaters Karkat had left behind.

XXXXXXXXX

Karkat arrived at Kanaya's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" she asked as she opened the door. Her sight was met with a broken looking boy with bags in his hands. "What _happened_?"

"Dave and I had a fight, and I know what you're going to say, 'you two always resolve you arguments' but this time was different. I just couldn't take it anymore; I had to get out of there."

Her face dropped and she pulled him into a hug. She knew the two of them were having problems but she didn't know it had gotten this bad. She led the shorter boy into her apartment and led him to her guest room. Karkat put down his things and opted to just go straight to bed.

As he was changing into a T-shirt of Dave's that he had snuck into his luggage, he heard his phone vibrate on the bed; it was Dave, again. He had left at least ten messages by now but Karkat hadn't had the strength to answer. He just let he calls go to voice mail.

He listened to the messages before falling asleep, drifting off to a world where Dave and him were happier than ever.

XXXXXX

The next morning Dave woke up at 8 like normal, but nothing about this morning felt normal. He wasn't in his usual pajamas, his clothes were just thrown haphazardly across the room, but most of all Karkat wasn't a sleep next to him.

The first thing he did was check his phone, hoping for a message from his beloved. But there was nothing but email notifications and Facebook posts. Anger and disappointment filled his chest and he flung his mobile against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. As soon as it had happened Dave realized he had made a mistake, not only did he destroy his only form of communication, but he got important emails from work on there too. He would have to go out and get a new one, but after he showered.

XXXXXXX

**Why hello there lovely people who took the time to read my story! I really appreciate it. I have to say this is my first DaveKat fanfic and I'm a bit nervous that it didn't turn out well, so if you could tell me if you liked it or not, that would be amazing! There will be more chapters to come!**

**~FT**


	2. Chapter 2

**A quick shout out to celestialGuardia and ****ThiefOfADHD**** for reviewing on the first chapter! Thank you guys! **

He could feel the sunlight streaming through the window, stirring him awake. The first thing he noticed was that there was no one beside him, the second that this wasn't his room. Suddenly everything from the night before came rushing back to him. The fight, him packing his things, Dave crying, leaving…

Karkat slowly at up in the guest bed Kanaya had let him stay in. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock, it was 11 a.m.; he woke up late. He always got up at 8.

He checked his phone that was resting on the bed side table, expecting to see another message from his lover, but the screen was blank. _He must still be a sleep. One text couldn't hurt could it? _He thought to himself as he stared at the phone. Karkat opened the messing app and pulled up Dave's name.

_To: Dave Strider at 11:02 a.m. From: Karkat Vantas_

_HEY_

He typed the message and waited for a reply.

XXXXXXXX

Dave felt like shit. And the worst part was it was all his fault. It was coming up on their three year anniversary and he'd fucked it all up. Maybe if he hadn't let as many calls go to voice mail or missed as many messages things would be different. He would be planning to make their anniversary special or making plans for dinner that night. Anything would be better than this.

He hadn't realized he was lost in thought till a familiar voice pulled him back to reality, "Hey Dave! What are you doing here?" asked the perky brunette. "Oh hey John, I'm just looking for a new phone. I almost forgot you worked here…"

John simply smiled at his best friend and led him to the section of new phones.

XXXXXXXXX

Dave arrived home later that day, booting up his new mobile and thanking god he had gotten the extended warrantee. As soon as the phone turned on a message popped up, it was from Karkat.

_To: Dave Strider at 11:02 a.m._

_From: Karkat Vantas_

_HEY_

Dave panicked a little seeing as how the message was from much, much earlier but typed a reply regardless.

_To: Karkat Vantas at 2:27 p.m._

_From: Dave Strider _

_fuck sorry hey… something happened to my phone…_

Karkat replied almost instantly.

_ITS ALRIGHT…_

He couldn't help but feel the need to explain.

_I kinda threw it at a wall…_

_DAVE I SAID IT WAS ALRIGHT. _

_I know but it doesn't feel alright…_

_DOES ANYTHING?_

_not since you left…_

_I HAD TO_

_i know but I wish you didn't. I fucked up, royally _

_GLAD YOURE ADMITING IT _

_Im sorry it took you leaving for me to realize it_

_FORGIVIN_

_I miss you…_

_I MISS YOU TOO…_

_I love you_

After that message there came no reply. Dave waited for hours but nothing came. That night he curled up with Karkat's sweater and fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXX

A knock at his front door pulled Dave from his sleep. He shuffled to the door still in Karkat's sweater and opened it to reveal Kanaya on the other side. She pushed past him and walked straight into the living room.

"Uh hey Kanaya." Dave said, confused, as he shut the door. The shorter girl turned to him and stared disapprovingly, "Is that all you have to say? 'Hey Kanaya'?" she was practically foaming at the mouth with rage. "What else is there to say? Should I have greeted you with a basket full of gifts or something?" he retorted sarcastically.

"You're not even going to ask how Karkat is?"

"I already know how he is. He's pissed. He made that very clear when we spoke last night. It's clear he's done with my shit and doesn't love me anymore, and it's all my fucking fault…"

"What on Earth makes you think that?"

"Well my ignorance is the reason he left me so, that kinda makes it my fault."

"That's not what I meant. What makes you think he doesn't love you anymore?"

"Last night when I told him I loved him he stopped talking to me."

"He didn't reply because he was too much of a god damn mess to say it back you ass."

Dave flinched slightly at Kanaya's harsh tone. He hadn't realized that his words had affected Karkat so much. He figured that the other had just decided he didn't reciprocate the feelings and didn't want to answer.

"Anyways, that's not why I'm here; I believe you can fix things with him. It might take some time but I think he loves you enough for this to work."

Dave immediately perked up at her words, now listening more intently than before.

"Go on…"

"He loves you. He really loves you. You were his everything for a long time. Karkat had never spent three years of his life on one person, and I never thought he would. You changed his world, and now it's crumbling down. You need to fix this. And I'm doing this for him not you. Understand?"

Dave took his shades for the first time during the conversation and looked Kanaya in the eye, "I understand completely."

XXXXXXXX

**I hope you guys liked chapter two. I don't really have a schedule for when this will be updated, so if you could just hold tight and keep reading that would be great! Like always I love you all and please review! Reviews make me happy :3 **

**~FT **


	3. Chapter 3

_October 15__th__ 2011-Three years ago_

Dave Strider had met Karkat Vantas their junior year of high school. Admittedly at first he thought Karkat was just some loud ass hole that hated everyone. But after becoming his friend and hanging out with him, Dave realized he was both those things, but much more. So now he was standing on the black haired boy's porch on a Saturday morning, feeling like an idiot with flowers in one hand and his heart in the other.

He hesitantly knocked on the door and intently heard shouting from inside. Moments later Karkat appeared in the door way, still in his pajamas.

"Oh Strider it's you. What are you doing here this early, and what's with the flowers?"

"I….I um… the flowers… the flowers are for you…"

Karkat gave Dave a puzzled look, his brain not quite processing what his friend had said.

"What do you mean the flowers are for me? Why the fuck would you get me flowers?"

"Well… I've liked you for a while now and I was hoping you felt the same…"

Karkat just stared at him for a moment; looking over his now bright red face. His fists clenched as he responded, "You know some of your jokes are funny Dave but this goes way too far. I mean seriously, on what planet would anyone find this fucking funny…"

Hurt replaced the embarrassment on the blonds face. He couldn't believe Karkat thought this was a joke. Even he wouldn't stoop that low. He honestly did like Karkat, and genuinely wanted to be with him.

"This isn't a joke. I'm being serious."

"I'm serious Strider, don't mess with me like this…"

Dave took a step towards him, "Karkat I'm not messing with you, I really like you. I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise."

Karkat looked down at his feet, then back at Dave. He liked him too, he really did but he never thought Strider could feel the same. He stood there in the door way for what seemed like eternity to both of them. Finally the grumpy kid flung himself into Dave's arms, not able to find the words to he needed. It was enough for Dave though. He had gotten what he wanted. He had gotten his Karkat…

_October 10__th__ 2014- Now _

There was only so much you could do when alone when you're used to having someone by your side all the time. It's hard to make breakfast for just one. It's hard to roll over and not have a warm body next to you. This was all new for Dave Strider. He had been with Karkat for almost three years now. He was so comfortable. He missed it. He _needed_ it.

All Dave could think about is what Kanaya had said to him. How he could somehow fix things with his love. And he knew exactly how to do it. He already had plans for their anniversary but he had to go bigger. He needed to show Karkat that he wouldn't ignore him anymore. It was four days until their anniversary and the blond almost had everything ready. The only thing he needed now was the help of his friends. He sat down at his computer and started to pester John.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]- -

TG: hey dude i need your help TG: so you know how I fucked up with karkat?

EB: yeah, rose told me what happened between the two of you. are you okay?

TG: no not really but i need your help to get him back TG: i think ive come up with a way to show him how much i really care

EB: sure dude, what do you need me to do?

TG: i will fill you in on the details later, but right now i just need to know youre in

EB: errr… i don't know dave, I don't want to get myself into anything ill regret.

TG: john i swear itll be fine I just need to know youre in

EB: fine. But it better not be anything weird.

TG: its not i promise TG: thank you for this TG: but i gotta go TG:see ya

EB: bye.

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]- -

**XXXXXXXX**

**Wow so that was a short chapter, but that's where it needed to end… I apologize…. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Thank you again for reading this. **

**With Love**

**~FT **


	4. Chapter 4

_Being a senior in college is stressful if you don't know what you want to do with your life. That's exactly the situation Karkat was in. he had gone through three years of college already and still didn't know what to do with his life. And all the stress and worrying was starting to cause him to fall behind in calculus; something he couldn't afford to do. _

_His friends knew this and tried to help but Karkat had too much pride and too little temper to actually accept their offers. Until one day last week when Terezi shoved a flyer for a tutor into his hands and informed him that she had already signed him up. And that is what brought Karkat Vantas to the library so early on a Saturday morning. _

_Karkat stood in the door way with the flyer clutched in his hands, scanning the room for someone who looked like they could be a tutor. But to his dismay the only person in the whole library was a douchey looking guy reading in the back. _

'_Maybe the person Terezi called was late.' Karkat thought. If that was the case then he might as well sit down and wait. But as soon as he started walking towards the tables, he saw a flash of blond in his peripheral vision and heard his name being called. "Huh…?" _

"_You're Karkat right? Tez told me about you." _

_Karkat sneered at the boy. So this tall prick was his tutor? Of course Terezi would pick the guy she thought he'd hate the most. This ass hole was even wearing sunglasses inside. Who the hell did he think he was? "Oh? And what the fuck did she say about me? How much of a dork and loser I was for having to make my friends force me into getting help for calc instead of seeking it out myself?" _

_The blond boy looked taken aback, but only for a moment before returning to looking as stoic as he had before. "I don't know about all that but she did tell me you were cute and loud. Both seem to hold true. I'm Dave by the way." _

_He held his hand out for the shorter boy to shake, only to have it be ignored and be growled at to sit his ass down and get to the task at hand. Dave sat down and opened his calculus book to start their lesson. _

XxxxxxxxX

Even though they hadn't gotten off to a great start, Karkat kept going to Dave for their weekly lessons. He ended up passing the class with a high B, which was much better than he expected. After their last lesson, Dave asked him out and they had started dating.

It was great; they spent almost every weekend together, often with their friends. Until they graduated from college; Dave started to work more and hang out with Karkat less. He swore nothing was wrong but it still scared Karkat. But then the day of the couples one year anniversary rolled around and Dave revealed that he had been working so much to save up to buy a house for the two of them. Karkat had been so thrilled at the news that he broke down into tears, although he would deny that till the day he died.

It didn't take long for the couple to find the perfect house. It was big enough that the only things Karkat had to get rid of were his admittedly worn out furniture. He loved the house. It was his favorite place to spend time. It had the same feel of his parent's house back in Washington. But the best part was that he shared it with the man he loved.

And now that he was away from it he felt empty. He felt like he had been gone forever. He was homesick. But not just from the comfort of his own home, but from Dave. Dave was what made the house truly a home. Karkat wondered if he was still staying there. Some part of him hoped he was, the other part hoped it was too painful for the blond.

Karkat considered all this while he was getting ready for work one Wednesday morning. It was three weeks after he left to live with Kanaya and the limited contact with Dave was starting to get to him. He had only spoken to him on the phone. He needed Dave back but he wasn't ready to forgive him yet. Not after constantly being made feel like he was less important than his boyfriend's job.

He shook the thought from his head. There was no need to think about this now. Karkat had to focus on his job for the next few hours. It wouldn't help anyone for him to fall behind, especially when the possibility of having to get his own place was looming over him.

And with that thought Karkat gathered the rest of his things and headed out.

XxxxxxxX

"Jane I swear to god I've only been here for three hours and you've already made and frosted two cakes and now you have a tray of brownies in the oven."

"What can I say Dave, I'm an expert at baking." The older girl winked at Dave as she turned to tend to her treats. The blond laughed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So how have you been Jane? You just got back from traveling with Jade right?"

"Right you are! It was a lot of fun, we traveled all over Europe and I finally got to see the Island where she and Jake grew up. It was beautiful. What about you, what have you been up to these days?"

"That sounds great. And I've been reevaluating a few things. Thinking about moving actually." Dave awkwardly scratched the back of his head and tried not to look at Jane. He was sure she would ask why he wanted to move and that meant he would have to tell her about his break up. And that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Oh really? Are you and Karkat looking for something bigger?" Jane asked as she pulled the brownies out of the oven.

"Um no actually, I'm looking for something of my own. Karkat and I broke up about a month ago…"

Jane turned around to look at her friend. She had never expected the couple to split up. They had been together ever since Dave was in college. The brunette stared at Dave for a minute then sighed, "Well if you need help looking, I'd be happy to offer my services."

"Thanks Janey. That means a lot." He stood up and gathered her in his arms, suddenly, causing her to squeak a little before hugging him back.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

**Wow this took me forever to update. And I'm sorry to say that I probably won't be updating regularly because of school. I'm very sorry but please stick with this story. I will keep writing it!**

**~FT**


End file.
